


When John Calls

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Unwanted [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	When John Calls

Three months after John left, you sat in the house that you’d just rented. You’d barely dented the savings that your parents had left for you over the years, and had stayed with Kayla for a bit while you found a job. It was a cute house, nothing more than needed. Two bedrooms, with a small yard. You were 5 months pregnant, and slowly rounding out.

The boys knew where you were, and what had happened. After you heard John walk out, you’d called them, and they rushed over. They were your support system. They called to check on you, stopped in whenever they were near by, and texted you.

Your feet were up on the table when there was a knock at the door. Getting up, you opened the door and smiled. “There’s our girl.” Dean grinned, pulling you into a hug. You hugged him back, thankful that they’d stood by you. 

“Hey, we’ve missed you.” Sam grinned, hugging you next.

You couldn’t help but chuckle. “You saw me last month.” You teased.

“Yeah, but now you look pregnant. And not like you ate the last of my pie. Again.” Dean chuckled, shutting the door. He saw the question in your eyes, and kissed your temple. “We’re on a case involving some ghosts. Easy, low level crap.” He shrugged. “And like we could ever miss finding out if we’re having a brother or a sister with you!”

“Dork.” You laughed. “My appointment isn’t until next week.”

Sam shrugged. “So? Until then we can relax.” That was one thing that they loved about visiting you- aside from knowing you were okay. They had a real home for a bit.

* * *

Dean groaned, hearing his phone ring. He was currently sleeping on the couch, and his phone was going off. Grabbing it, he licked his lips and yawned. “Hello?”

 _“Dean?”_ Came the gruff voice of John. _“I need one of you to get back here. Couple of vamps are goin’ after college kids.”_

Blinking, he leaned on his elbow, trying to fully wake up. “Which one of us do you want?”

 _“I don’t care, just get one of your asses back here.”_ He snapped before hanging up.

“Fuck.” He looked at his cell phone. Leave it up to his father to call at 4 in the morning. The last thing he wanted to do was wake you and Sam up, but he didn’t have a choice. Shoving his blanket off, he grabbed his jeans and pulled them on over his boxer briefs. “Damn it.” He moved towards where the rooms were. Sam was on the floor in what would become the nursery, and you were in yours. He walked through the door and nudged Sam. “Sammy. Get up. We have a problem.” 

“What the hell, Dean?” He asked, rolling from his stomach, to his back.

“Dad called.” At the mention of John, Sam was almost instantly awake. “One of us needs to head back to help him out.”

Without a second thought, Sam started getting up. “You can stay.” He told Dean. “I know this would mean a lot to you.” Running a hand through his hair, he grabbed his jeans. “Get back to sleep.”

Dean shook his head. “You’re staying.” He shrugged. “You and Dad can’t be alone together. It’s like water and oil. I’ll go.” Yeah, he’d love to be there when you found out what you were having, but he also wanted to keep Sam from getting into a fight with John.

“Exactly.” Sam pointed out, pulling the jeans on. “You? You’ll get conned into another hunt. Where as I won’t. I know how to say no to him. You don’t.” It wasn’t Sam trying to be a dick, but it was true. “You fall in line, I never have. So, you stay, and I’ll try to be back before next Thursday.”

He was still set on going, however. “No, you got yanked from your normal. You’d have this with Jess if things didn’t go how they had. I went to Stanford. I brought you right back into this life.”

* * *

You could hear them bickering, and shook your head. Some things never changed. Getting out of bed, you made your way to the other room. “I love you both. I know you both want to be there. Why don’t you both tell him to fuck off… and you both stay?” You suggested. “Either way, I have to work in the morning. Figure it out.” With a wave goodnight, you went back to bed.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean groaned and caved. “Damn puppy dog eyes, man.” He shook his head. “Go!” He shoved him lightly, making Sam laugh.

“I’ll be quick.” Sam assured him.

* * *

Come Thursday morning, Sam wasn’t back. Your phone rang an hour before your appointment. “Hey, Sammy.” You smiled softly.

You could tell that he was keeping his voice down because of John. “Hey, I’m sorry I’m not back.” He sighed.

“It’s okay, you’re a hunter. It happens. I promise that I will send you a picture as soon as we know.” You chuckled, watching Dean move around the kitchen. “Are you hoping for another brother to fight with? Or a little sister to get over protective of?”

Sam laughed. “I don’t think I could handle another Dean…” He joked.

You laughed, nodding your head. “Yeah, he hasn’t stopped moving since he got up this morning.”

“What’s he been– Shit. I gotta go. Love you!” He hung up, and you sighed. You’d heard the door open behind him, and knew that it had been John.

“Dean?” You called out to him, smiling when he looked over, a lost look on his face. “Are you almost done?”

His eyes moved to what was supposed to be a high chair, but he was getting his ass handed to him. You’d told him many times there was time, but he was on a mission. “Uh, not really, why?”

“Give it a break. I wanna leave early. Maybe talk a walk.”

* * *

Dean held your hand, face glued to the screen. The tech was moving the wand over your stomach, and getting pictures of the feet, profile, and the hands before finding out what you were having. You had no ideas for names yet, and hoped that finding out what you were having would help that along some. 

* * *

“Alright, it looks like you’re having…” The tech shifted the wand slightly, earning a kick, making you laugh. “A baby girl.” She said, smiling. 

You looked at Dean, who looked like he had just been told he won a lifetime supply of pie. “I’m having a sister!” He grinned.

She chuckled, printing off the pictures for you. “Here you are.” She handed them to Dean once they were done. 

* * *

Once you were home, you sent Sam a picture of her foot, because to you it was the cutest thing ever.

_Meet your baby sister. We love you, Sammy! <3 _


End file.
